Truth or Dare: Supernatural
by captainwinchestersswan
Summary: What happens when Dean, Sam, Cas, Gabriel, Jo, Ruby, and Adam all play truth or dare on a camping trip. I just decided to write this for fun. Leave suggestions for truths or dares for anyone in the game :)


**Truth or Dare: Supernatural**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I was just bored at 3am so I just kind of decided to write this. It's really short but I might continue it if people like it? Dead characters are alive because I need them to be. And all the angels are human because that's what happened.

**Characters: Dean, Sam, Castiel, Gabriel, Jo, Ruby, and Adam.**

* * *

Castiel had been nagging Dean about playing truth or dare for quite a while now. He had said that he wanted to learn how to be human, so he wanted to play 'humanly' games. God Cas was like a pestilence. So Dean finally gave in.

Cas told him he would have everything ready at the campsite. They were camping. Yeah, another one of Cas' brilliant ideas. And Cas, being the type of person he was, wanted to bring everyone along. Sam, Gabriel, Jo, Ruby, and Adam.

"Come Dean!" Cas urged Dean in an excited tone, as he rushed up the path through the dark forest. He shone a flashlight in front of him to make sure he didn't trip.

"Alright, alright." Dean said half-heartedly, following him back to their campsite. He carried some marshmallows, popcorn, and a flashlight to be able to see.

They had left to get some popcorn, and marshmallows from the Impala that they had forgotten. And Cas insisted it wasn't camping without snacks. Since they had to walk to get to their campsite, they couldn't park his baby where they camped. It wasn't much of a hike thankfully.

Pretty soon they were back at their campsite. Everyone was sitting in a circle around a non-existent campfire in camping chairs drinking beer. Cas immediately got right to it. He chucked some wood, and paper into those iron circle whatever-you-call-thems for fires at public campsites, and lit an end of paper on fire. Soon enough there was an actual campfire.

Dean loved that smell of fire. The smell of the woods. Basically just the smell of camping in general if it even was a smell. Damn, he never knew Cas was such a happy-go-lucky camper though.

"We're gonna play truth or dare." Cas stated firmly. It didn't seem like he was going to take no for an answer.

"Are you twelve?" Gabe groaned, taking a swig of beer. "And where's the snacks?"

"You're not getting any if you don't play." Cas replied, a smug look on his face. He flopped down on a chair beside Jo, and Sam.

Dean took the last chair left, which was across from Cas, and beside Gabe, and Adam.

Sam spoke up, "Fine, who starts?"

"I'll start if you want?" Adam offered, as Cas passed the plastic bag full of marshmallows around, and put the popcorn on top of the fire to cook. "Ruby, truth or dare?"

"Mmm, truth." She answered without much thought.

"Okay, ra-" Adam started.

"Pussy." Gabe interrupted.

"Oh, shut it already." Jo snapped, sighing.

And this is why Dean didn't want to play truth or dare. He didn't know how Cas found this game appealing.

"As I was saying... Rate everyone here on a scale from one to ten. One being the lowest, and ten being the highest."

Ruby sighed. "Really? Okay. You, probably a seven. Dean, a seven. Gabe, six. Jo, eight. Cas, six. Sam, eight."

"Oh come on!" Gabe creased his eyebrows, and lifted up his hands, questioning.

"It's called truth, dumbass." Jo grinned.

"Screw you." He mumbled.

"Enough! Cas, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He replied after giving it a moment's thought.

"Finally!" Gabe had a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Trade clothes with Dean."

"Umm… All my clothes?" He asked nervous, as his cheeks flushed.

"Yeah." She smiled innocently.

He sighed. "Fine."

Dean stopped drinking, and glared at Ruby. "So I don't get a say in this?"

"Nope, now trade." She patted Dean's shoulder, as he growled at her.

"Fine." He grumbled while he made his way into the bushes with Cas.

"I'm sorry Dean." Cas tried to apologize.

"Oh shut it." He snarled as he stripped off his clothes. His coat and shirts came off first, then he slipped his pants off.

Cas had already taken off his suit, and exchanged his clothes with Dean.

"Wait." Dean stopped him before he could put any clothes on.

He strode over to Cas, and slammed him against the rough bark of a tree. He brought his lips to his, and kissed him fiercely, tangling his hands in his hair. Cas succumbed to the kiss, and returned it with equal hunger, dragging his hand up, and down the insides of Dean's thighs. Dean moaned, and bit the bottom of Cas' lip. "More." He pulled Cas closer toward him, and rocked his hips against Cas.

He finally pulled away and said, "I think we should get back before anyone figures out what we're doing here…"

"Okay."

Both of them put each other's clothes on and walked back to the camp, too ashamed to look at each other. It wasn't so bad was it? What was wrong about being gay for your best friend? Well if you put it that way… Dean shook his head, nothing could ever happen between him, and Cas. It just wasn't him.

Gabe whistled when Dean, and Cas arrived at the campsite with each other's clothes. "No more trench coat?" He chuckled lightly.

"Yeah…" Cas trailed off, and plopped back down on his chair.

"So, what's with that funky hairdo Cas?" Dammit Sam.

"N-Nothing. I must have, uh, messed it up while I changed. It's not that messed up is it?" Cas stuffed about four, or five marshmallows in his mouth.

"Say what you want, we know you were having some fun in there with a certain demon hunter." Gabe raised his eyebrows, and grabbed a handful of popcorn, grinning like a little kid at Christmas.

"Sam, truth or dare?" Cas ignored Gabe.

"Truth."

"Really, another truth?" Gabe asked frustrated.

"Yes, now shut your mouth." Jo growled.

"So, what's the worst thing you did when you were younger that your brother doesn't know about?" Cas asked all innocent looking with his puppy eyes.

Dean payed close attention to Sam as he talked. "I uh, um, I kissed a guy…"

"What guy?" Cas asked really into the game, chomping on a marshmallow.

"I only have to answer one question!" Sam dodged the question.

"And you weren't going to tell me this?" Dean snarled at Sam. "I think I deserve to know if my own brother is queer, dammit Sam."

"No, I think I deserve to know that you're queer Dean." Sam shot back.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing." Sam took a drink of his beer. "The moaning in the forest? The messed up hair? All of us heard you, and Cas in there."

Cas jumped, and looked up from the marshmallow he was roasting.

"You guys!" Adam interceded.

"Dean, truth or dare?" Sam asked.

He thought about it, and responded, "Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Cas for a whole minute in front of everyone."

"D-Dean?" Cas' cheeks flushed and he turned away, looking at the woods.

Dean gave Sam a death stare, and made his way to Cas. He wasn't going to say no to this, he didn't want to be a chicken, and plus Cas didn't kiss all that bad.

Dean tugged Cas closer by his collar, and smashed his lips against his. He felt Cas' fingernails dig into his shoulders, and then it was all just a blur. No one existed but the two of them. The kiss was chaste, and slow, but the truth was, Dean liked it that way. At some point he ended up sitting on Cas' lap, kissing him.

He didn't stop until someone pulled Dean off of Cas. "Dean!"

"What?" He turned around to come face to face with his brother Sam, and he smiled dreamily, remembering the feel of Cas' lips on his.

"That was way over one minute Dean, get yourself together." He dragged Dean back to his chair.

"Great, so it's true, my brother is queer for his best friend. Great." Sam rolled his eyes, and playfully punched Dean on the shoulder.

"Oh shut up Sam." Dean threw a marshmallow at Sam, laughing.

* * *

**A/N: I might continue if you want me to. Leave suggestions for truths or dares and I'll most likely add it into the story. Good day**


End file.
